


The one where no one was surprised

by Cherrypie62666



Series: Day by Day series [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie62666/pseuds/Cherrypie62666
Summary: Nico and Will decide to tell everyone about their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read stand alone, but makes more sense with the whole series.

Nico woke up with a stupid smile plastered on his face. Not even twenty four hours before, Will Solace had asked him to be his boyfriend. He had declined, of course, for appearances sake, but inside, those skeletal butterflies had taken flight. He hummed contentedly and rolled out of bed, deciding to take a nice, hot shower before breakfast.

  
At his usual table, several different people plopped down in front of him, one by one, all except the one he wanted most. They had agreed to take it slow at first, not wanting to throw their relationship in everyone’s face lest they have a bad reaction. Will’s words, not his. He would never think in such doctorly terms.

  
“You’re looking… well, chipper,” Percy noted, narrowing his eyes at him. Nico looked up from his toast and gave a ‘who, me’ kind of innocent look, but he just frowned in response.

  
“Yes, I agree, did something pleasant happen to you, Neeks?” Jason asked curious, and Nico shot him a death glare. He knew where the other’s mind was, and while correct, he didn’t want to give Jason the satisfaction. At least, not quite yet.

  
“Don’t call me that,” he grumbled, trying his best to frown. It was rather hard, considering he was just too happy to actually care. “And it’s none of your business, but no. I’m just enjoying my toast, thanks.”

  
“Leave him alone, Jason. Do you want a reoccurrence of the other day?” Piper scolded, giving him a very pointed look. Jason balked and focused on his eggs.

  
“Thanks, Piper,” Nico muttered, making a silent promise to fill her in sooner than the rest for all of her help. After all, if not for her words of wisdom the previous day, he wouldn’t be as happy as he was right then. She gave him a knowing smile and finished her cereal.

  
“I still think you look actually happy, Nico,” Percy muttered, and Annabeth smacked him.

  
“Not another word, Jackson. If the boy is happy, you’re going to ruin it with your big mouth.” Percy gave her puppy dog eyes but she ignored him. Well, it was good to know the girls weren’t going to butt in to his private life.

  
He looked across the pavilion and caught Will grinning at him stupidly. He was about as subtle as a tonne of bricks, and Nico was happy that the rest of his company were faced in the opposite direction, or they’d probably catch on. He gave him a stern look, then excused himself from the others and walked swiftly away. Once he was out of sight, he slowed his pace, and waited for Will to catch up.

  
“Good morning, Starshine,” Will murmured, snaking an arm around his waist. He flushed heavily and batted the other’s arm away.

  
“What do you think you’re doing, Solace? And what is up with the nickname?” He frowned at Will but the other just hummed stupidly.

  
“You’re so cute when you’re pretending not to like me. And would you prefer Death Boy?” Nico sighed and walked away.

  
“I’d prefer my name, thanks,” he grumbled, casting a sideways glance at Will.

  
“I think Starshine suits you. It’s like the dark version of Sunshine, and quite fitting. We could get matching shirts.” Nico reached out and flicked him on the forehead.

  
“You’re gross, you know that?” Will just smiled at him and pulled him closer, kissing him lightly on the nose.

  
“I have to get going, duty calls. Visit me later.” Then he ran off in the direction of the infirmary. With subtlety like Will’s the whole camp would be privy to their situation by the end of the day. He smiled to himself, then wandered off toward the strawberry fields.

 

 

Lou and Cecil were having a strawberry fight, and somehow, he was caught in the middle of it. If agreeing to help the two beforehand had been a bad idea, this time was worse. They were throwing strawberries back and forth, with ample precision, and ducking behind Nico, like he was a human shield. He grumbled and frowned, but they only seemed to think that meant please do this more, I’m enjoying myself. By the time he got away, he was sticky and stained and quite sour.

  
He found Will waiting for him outside his cabin as he approached, hopeful to avoid anyone that really knew him well from seeing him in such a state. Will’s lips trembled in amusement, but he kept his laughter to himself when Nico shot him a ‘don’t even think about it’ kind of look.

  
“Should I ask?” Will inquired, following him inside.

  
“Lou and Cecil,” he murmured, pulling off his shirt and using it to wipe the goo off his skin. He turned around to face Will, and saw him gaping, face as bright as one of the strawberries. He gasped, hastily grabbing the nearest clean shirt and pulling it on. “Sorry,” he squeaked, but the damage was done. Will was dazed and disoriented and fanning his face furiously.

  
“Warm me next time,” he groaned, pulling Nico close and burying his face in the other’s neck.

  
“It’s just a shirt, Will, you see people without them all the time.” He patted his boyfriend’s head in sympathy.

  
“Yeah, but you’re different. I like you.” His voice was muffled, breathing hot air into the crook of Nico’s neck. He gave an involuntary shudder and pushed Will away.

  
“Okay, deal. But you have to not… do that…” he gestured toward his neck and Will laughed.

  
“It’s a deal,” Will said, kissing him on the nose. “Now, come to the infirmary with me, or else.”

 

 

 

That night, for the first time, they sat with each other at the bonfire. All of their friends decided to join them, totally ruining any chances they had for hidden hand holding or cute words. Cecil and Lou sat beside Will, while Piper and Jason sat closest to Nico. Piper gave him a curious glance and he shrugged, looking away before a blush rose to his cheeks.

  
They sang their songs and ate their s'mores, all the while avoiding the very pointed looks directed their way. The second everyone was dismissed for the night, Jason grabbed onto Nico and pulled him off toward the arts and crafts building. He was about to ask what Jason’s deal was, when he noticed Lou and Cecil were dragging Will along as well, and decided it wasn't worth fighting it. When their little group were far enough away to remain undisturbed, Nico found himself and Will standing opposite twelve, curious sets of eyes.

  
“Uh, guys?” Nico asked, feeling a little embarrassed. He hadn’t expected things to progress so fast. Perhaps a week or so, maybe longer. Will shifted nervously at his side.

  
“What is… this?” Lou asked, gesturing between the two of them. She had a frown on her face, but her green eyes were glittering with amusement.

  
“What’s what?” Will feigned ignorance. He looked like he wanted to jump back into the lake. Nico kind of wanted to join him.

  
“You two are acting very suspicious,” Jason noted.

  
“Almost like something happened,” Piper chimed in, a smile on her face.

  
“Uh,” Nico tried to shrink back, but Will grabbed his arm to keep him there. He shot a death glare Will’s way, but Will ignored him.

  
“The answer to your questions is probably yes, if that helps things along,” Will mused, and Nico hid his face and groaned.

  
“Well, it’s about time,” Annabeth muttered, but when Nico peeked at her from behind his fingers, she was grinning like a proud mother.

  
“It only took, what, two weeks of shameless flirting before you two idiots admitted your feelings?” Lou beamed at them, and Will shot her an incredulous look.

  
“You’re one to talk, Ellens,” he muttered, and her face dropped. Cecil didn’t seem to notice the very pointed look Will shot his way, he was too busy slipping a silver drachma to Jason.

  
“Wait,” Percy frowned, looking Will up and down. “So if you’re Nico’s type-“

  
“Don’t you dare, seaweed brain,” Annabeth growled, and Percy clamped his mouth shut, looking embarrassed. Nico hid his face again.

  
“Are we done here?” He groaned from behind his hands.

  
“Hardly,” Jason snorted, and Piper elbowed him.

  
“What Jason means is, we’re glad you’re happy, Nico.” She came over and gave him a fierce hug, which he begrudgingly returned.

  
“You’re not going to… tell everyone… are you?” Nico looked at his shoes, until Piper laughed, causing him to glance up, confused.

  
“Everyone already knows, you dork. It was pretty obvious to everyone but the two of you.” She ruffled his hair and he frowned.

  
“Yeah, the Apollo cabin wanted to follow you around signing love songs to move things along quicker,” Jason laughed.

  
“Hey, I wasn’t the dense one, that was Nico,” Will grumped, coming to stand beside him. He took Nico’s hand, causing the boy to blush. “I was just letting things happen. Naturally, I might add…” he shot a look to Cecil and Lou.

  
“So… everyone really knew?” Nico looked around as every single person nodded in unison. Maybe he really was an idiot. The friends all talked for a little while longer, then Piper and Lou shooed everyone away to let the ‘happy couple’ have some privacy. Will walked him back to the Hades cabin, never once letting go of his hand.

  
That night before bed, Hazel sent him an Iris message. It would seem that Nico really was the only person that didn’t see this coming from a mile away.


End file.
